


Blind Trust Word Challenges

by rayhne



Series: Blind Trust [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Comment Fic, Crobby - Freeform, Domestic Crowley, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, Post Season/Series 05, Valentine's Day Fluff, blind!Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of word challenges in my blind!Crowley/Blind Trust universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a random scene that may or may not appear in the actual story. Please see series notes for more information.

Bobby woke up to the feel of fingers drifting lightly over his face.

He blinked his eyes open, looking at the demon leaning over him. Crowley's eyes were open but unseeing, the whiteness of them stark against his skin. Bobby found himself marveling at the changes in the demon over the past year. He was leaner and more fit, his skin tanned from hours spent outside. And stronger too, though his touch was feathery soft.

Bobby smiled slightly, watching as Crowley leaned closer, his fingers drifting over his chin and along his neck. The demon was humming softly as he explored the hunter's face. After a moment, he paused, head tilting in an admittedly adorable way. His hand dropped to Bobby's shoulder, his mouth opening but before he could say anything Bobby beat him to it.

“Idjit,” he said, his voice soft with something he refused to admit was fondness.

Crowley smiled, leaning back on his heels. “Only you could make that sound like a term of endearment.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and raised an arm to slip it behind his head. “Sure about that?” he grumbled and Crowley smiled. “What were you doing anyway?”

The demon's smile faded. “Refreshing my memory,” he said quietly.

Not knowing what to say, Bobby just looked at him and after a moment Crowley continued in a low, faltering voice.

“Sometimes … sometimes I'm not sure I remember what you look like. Exactly. I mean, I remember but ...”

“Hey.” Bobby cut him off. “Does it matter?”

“I … no, I suppose it doesn't.” He stretched out next to the other man, his head resting on Bobby's chest. Idly he stroked the other's chest. “What color are your eyes?” he asked after a long silence.

Bobby chuckled. “Whatever color you want them to be.”

Crowley made a sound deep in his throat and Bobby frowned. “Within reason,” he added sternly and Crowley's laughter filled the room.

[](http://imgur.com/h8iJVCo)


	2. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a random scene that may or may not appear in the actual story. Please see series notes for more information.

Bobby pushed the cart down the aisle, searching for … he looked down at the list. Artichoke hearts? Who the hell bought artichoke hearts? What did you do with them anyway? Finally deciding he probably didn't want to know and resigning himself to eating something with artichoke hearts in it, he continued down the aisle. Just as he found the allusive product his phone rang.

Muttering under his breath, he set the jar in the cart and dug out his phone, not surprised to see that it was Crowley.

“Yeah?” he said in his gruff manner.

“So romantic,” Crowley laughed and Bobby could almost hear the smirk.

He rolled his eyes. “What? Did you forget to put something on the list?” Bobby frowned as he heard an unfamiliar sound over the phone. “What?”

“Urhm … well,” Crowley stammered then spoke in a rush. “Could you bring home some dog food?”

“Dog food?”

“Yeah. For a puppy, I think. I can't really tell but she feels like a puppy.”

“Puppy?” Bobby blinked, realizing that he'd probably find out more if he stopped repeating what Crowley was saying. “Where'd did you get a puppy?”

“Found her outside. She was under one of the junkers.”

“Crowley!” Bobby started, remembering the incident a bare few weeks ago.

“One real close to the house! I could hear her crying so I turned the radio on loud and went out. Took me some time to coax her out from under the car … easy, girl … and then I followed the radio back.”

Bobby heard the excited yipping of a puppy close to the phone and reasoned that either Crowley was holding the puppy or on the floor with it. A part of him wanted to be angry at Crowley for taking chances but then he heard the other man giggle …. giggle?.

“Stop that, pup! That's my ear you're chewing!” Crowley laughed. “Just … just bring back some puppy food, okay?”

Bobby hesitated then sighed. “Okay. I'll be home soon.”

******

Grabbing up as many bags as he could carry, Bobby walked up the stairs and shouldered the door open. “Crowley!” he bellowed as he walked in.

“Kitchen!” Crowley yelled back and Bobby walked that way, setting the bags on the table before looking around.

Crowley was at the sink, washing a pan. Nearby a bowl of water was on the floor, some water splashed on the floor around it but no puppy in sight.

“So where's the puppy?” he asked and Crowley turned toward him with a look of surprise.

“She's …..” He paused, head tilted and sighed. “She's in the utility room again. I'm not sure she's housebroken so I'm trying to keep her in the kitchen.” Crowley stepped into the utility room, talking over his shoulder. “She's a little clingy. I'm thinking she may have been abused.” He walked back, his arms around something that squirmed.

“Crowley.” Bobby said, his mouth dry.

“Did you get wet food? I think that might be ….”

“Crowley!” Bobby spoke sharply and the demon stopped, startled. “I cannot see that dog.”

“What?” Crowley's arms tightened around his burden. It was obvious there was something there but Bobby couldn't see it. “That's not …. She's not ...”

“There is nothing there.” Bobby hesitantly stepped closer, stopping abruptly at a sharp yip. He could hear the sound of a tiny tail being wagged and could see the way Crowley's clothes tugged and twisted as the puppy moved. “That's a Hellhound puppy.”

“No! I mean, she doesn't feel like one. She just … she feels like a puppy.” There was a hint of panic in Crowley's voice and he shifted his grip to hang onto the wiggling puppy. “I …. I would have known.” His protests sounded weak and uncertain and Bobby realized that Crowley was just beginning to realize how undemonic he was becoming.

“How did she get here?” he asked abruptly and Crowley paled.

“I … I don't know.”

Bobby stared at him, seeing the turmoil on the demon's face. It's obvious he'd formed an attachment with the puppy, future killing machine that it may be. Shaking his head, Bobby realized he'd have to do one of the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Reaching over, he felt cold metal and gripped it, stepping forward. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the invisible bundle wrapped in the demon's arms, seeing the evidence of her wiggling by the way Crowley's clothes bunched and wrinkled. Reaching out, he took one of Crowley's hands and pressed the can into it.

“Don't feed her more than half a can to begin with.” he said gruffly, pretending not to see the surprised look in the other's eyes. “Don't know how much she can eat yet. Or what for the matter.” Turning, he started for the door. “Keep her in the kitchen. I'm gonna go back into town. Get more kinds of food, just in case. And some puppy proof gates.” He glanced back with a sigh. “And some collars with bells on them.”

He didn't know anything about the care of Hellhounds. Never really thought of it either. For all he knew they only ate souls and peed fire but the happy look on Crowley's face made it worth finding out.

[](http://imgur.com/Qs17klF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The 'incident' referred to in this chapter will be covered in the second story of this series.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a random scene that may or may not appear in the actual story. Please see series notes for more information.

He hated Valentine’s Day.

The last time he'd celebrated Valentine's Day, Karen had been alive. He'd come home from work to find a candle-lit dinner and a romantic movie, which he really hadn't watched, dozing instead on and off throughout it. After that, well, it had been a memorable night.

Three weeks later he killed her.

So he hated Valentine's Day.

Bobby stomped up the stairs and into the house just as the skies opened up and a deluge of water came down. He turned to scowl at the rain before throwing up the door and stepping in. He was just opening his mouth to call out a greeting when he caught sight of a flickering light.

He blinked, surprised then alarmed. Hurrying toward the light, he paused in the doorway of the dining room. The room hadn't been used it in ages; they usually ate in the kitchen but now candles of all sizes were placed around the room, burning cheerfully. There was a faint scent of roses and Bobby realized the candles were rose-scented. There were two place settings on the table. The wine glasses didn't match and neither did the dishes but everything had been set precisely on the table.

After a moment he walked to the kitchen. It was empty save for the smell of a roast. He breathed in deeply, eyes closing. Memories flooded him ….

“Bobby.”

He jolted free of memories, swallowing hard and blinking his eyes free of moisture before turning.

Crowley stood at the foot of the stairs, his head tilted in inquiry. His eyes were closed; he rarely bothered to open them these days. He was dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans; his feet bare. “I heard you drive up. I've a bath drawn.” He smiled tentatively, looking surprisingly unsure of himself.

Bobby took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Over the months he'd learned a great deal about Crowley and he knew the demon considered Halloween the ultimate holiday. For him to go to all of this ….

“A bath, huh? If I remember right there's room for two in that bath.”

Crowley's smile broadened. “My thoughts exactly. The roast will be ready in forty-five minutes so ...” He paused suggestively.

Bobby laughed softly as he followed the demon up the stairs.

So maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.


	4. Research

"I'm bored." Crowley grumbled, trying to twitch his ankle free from Bobby's grasp.

"I got that the first seven times you said it." Bobby tightened his grip and raised his glasses, peering at the anklet intently. "I told you to put an audio book on before I started."

"Wasn't interested in anything." The demon grumbled. He jerked his leg again before sighing and hugging the pillow he was laying on tighter. "Read me some PC Hodgell?”

"Later. I promise." Bobby jotted down some notes and resumed peering at the anklet.

When he'd first examined the anklet, Bobby had made rubbings of the symbols carved into it before trying to deface them in an attempt to break the spell binding Crowley's powers. It hadn't worked so he figured there were more to it then just the symbols. But the symbols had to have something to do with it so ...

His fingers slipped and grazed along the side of Crowley's foot. The demon yelped and jerked.

"Do you mind?"

"What?" Bobby asked innocently.

"That -- that isn't -- just stop doing that!" Crowley sputtered.

"What? This?" He trailed a finger along the side of Crowley's foot and grinned as the demon twitched and shivered. "Or this?" He scraped a nail lightly above the ankle.

Crowley tried unsuccessfully to suppress a whine. "I thought you were studying the anklet!"

"I'm quite capable of multi-tasking." Bobby said primly then grinned as he tickled the bottom of Crowley's foot.

The demon gave an indignant squawk and jerked so hard he fell off the couch. "Stop that!"

Bobby was laughing too hard to respond.

[](http://imgur.com/x10wmyj)


	5. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is a new chapter, replacing the note that was originally there.

Crowley ran a hand over the melons, feeling for irregularities. Finding none, he raised one to his nose, sniffing deeply. Shaking his head, he put it down and selected another. 

"This one," he offered to Bobby.

Bobby dutifully took it, setting it into the cart. "Next," he said pleasantly.

Crowley tilted his head. "Bored?"

"Not in the least." And he wasn't. Shopping was surprisingly fun with the demon. "What next?"

"Artichokes." Crowley groped for Bobby's elbow.

"Artichokes? What you gonna do with them?" Bobby looked around, finally spotting them an aisle away.

Crowley rolled his eyes, noticeable despite them being closed. "What do you think, you uncultured swine?"

"I ain't gonna eat 'em."

Crowley just smirked. "We'll see about that. Butcher afterward."

"Not sure I want to know why."

Crowley smirked. "I was thinking some blood pudding.”

Bobby made gagging noises.

"Or haggis. Traditional meal after all."

This time Bobby snorted. "Don't give me that. You're Irish."

"Fancy you remembering that! No one else does." There was a teasing note in Crowley's voice that made Bobby wonder about the validity of that claim.

"And you love it." Bobby finally grunted, putting a couple bags of apples and a bunch of bananas in the cart. "Butcher's next." He poked the other man with his elbow and waited for him to grip it before moving on. "How about some nice simple meal? Good old solid American cooking?"

"You love it! Come on, admit it. You love what I cooked last week."

"I don't even know what you cooked last weekend!"

"You still loved it."

And on they walked, comfortably arguing, conversation flowing back and forth, to and fro, as comfortable as an old quilt and twice as warm.


	6. Something unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to gorlassor ... and not just because I'd love to see artwork for this. :)

"Ah, Bobby?"

"Shut it, Dean." Bobby growled, stepping from the truck and slamming the door behind him. He glared at the new addition to his front yard. "Who's bright idea ... Never mind." He muttered the last bit, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes as a gangly figure came into view.

"Hey, Bobby!" Garth bubbled happily and the older man resigned himself to being hugged. "And Dean!" 

Dean skillfully avoided the hug. "Hey, Garth. What's with …?” He waved vaguely.

"Oh, uhm. Kind of an emergency. Hope you don't mind, Bobby. Your friend didn't think you would."

"Yeah, right. Need to talk to him." Bobby muttered as he stalked across the yard to where Crowley was leaning against the make-shift corral. "Crowley!"

Crowley turned toward his voice, a big grin on his face. "Hey, Bobby." He sputtered as one of the corral's occupants nuzzled his cheek and laughed. "Aren't they adorable?"

"That ain't the word I'd use," he muttered then sighed. "Yeah, I guess they are. But seriously? Llamas?" He eyed the animals doubtfully.

"One of them's an alpaca."

"Well, that explains why one's so much smaller. Where'd they come from?"

"Some shelter with financial trouble. It had to get rid of some animals fast or they'd be put down and Garth remembered that you had some open land. The sheriff helped with the fencing."

"I bet she did." He gave up trying to figure out what he'd done lately to piss the sheriff off and looked around. Bags of feed were stacked on the porch and the fence was built around an old shed so the animals could use it for shelter if needed. "Hey Garth! How long you figure these guys will be staying? Garth?"

Bobby turned to see Garth driving away and Dean leaning against the truck, smirking. "Where the hell's he going?"

"He said something about some kittens." Dean straightened and walked over. "So, ahhhh ..."

"Shut it." Bobby snarled.

"Hey, Dean! Bobby!" Ben banged out of the house, Lisa following more slowly behind him. "Ain't they cool?"

"Aren't." Lisa corrected.

Ben scrambled onto the makeshift fence, which proved stronger than Bobby had realized. "That's Jack," he pointed at one of the llamas. "And Fritz and Ernest and the littlest is Franz."

"Seriously?" Bobby muttered, barely managed to contain an eye roll.

"Come on, Ben, Dean." Lisa walked toward her car. "We have to get home," she shot Dean a look. "And feed the bunnies."

"Yeah!" Ben dropped from the fence and ran for the car.

"What?" Dean blinked. "Bunnies?"

"Dozens of them!" Ben said excitedly.

"Dozens?" Dean squeaked.

"No." Lisa corrected. "Maybe a dozen of them. Though, being bunnies, that may change."

"Bunnies? Seriously?" Dean headed for the car and Bobby watched them go before finally laughing.

Turning back to the makeshift corral, he shook his head. Crowley was inside with the llamas, brushing one of them while the alpaca tugged insistently on the hem of this shirt.

"You know we ain't keeping them, right?"

"Of course not." Crowley said serenely.

"Hey, I gave in on the hellhound puppy." A thought occurred to him. “Where is Augie anyway? How's he gonna react?"

A sharp bark answered him and he looked around for the hell puppy Crowley had adopted. He couldn't see him of course but he could see tracks appearing as the hell puppy pranced around the llamas and now he could make out the belled collar he insisted the puppy wear. To his surprise, they didn't react at all to having an invisible dog bark at them.

"Augie has embraced his inner border collie." Crowley prodded the llama into turning and resumed brushing.

"Seriously? I mean -- I'm going inside."

"Check the pot roast." Crowley called after him.

"Right." Bobby muttered. "Roast." He opened the door harder then needed and glared at the towering potted plant lurking nearby. "We ain't keeping them." He growled at it, wondering, not for the first time, where all the plants scattered around the house had come from.

After a moment he turned and yanked the door back open. He opened his mouth to repeat the statement, preferably at the top of his lungs, only to sigh in defeat at the scenario in the corral.

Crowley had dropped to his knees and was brushing the blissful alpaca. One of the llamas - Jack? Ernest? Fritz? - was lipping the demon's short hair while another was staring off into the distance, it's expression dreamy and jaws working. The last llama was kicking a ball for the near-hysterical hell puppy to chase, the bells on its collar jangling madly.

"Ahhhh, hell. I give up." Bobby shut the door and stomped off to check the roast before heading to his office and the computer to look up information on llamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ain't staying. Seriously. I mean it. Really.
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can figure out where the names came from.


End file.
